1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the use of at least trihydric alcohols and their reaction products with ethylene oxide and/or propylene oxide as additive to particulate detergent formulations to increase their rate of dissolving in water in amounts of from 0.1 to 5% by weight based on the detergent formulations.
2. Description of the Background
Particulate detergents are intended, on introduction into water, to disintegrate as quickly as possible into-the individual ingredients in order to form the wash liquor ready for use. The rate of dissolving of some particulate detergent formulations, in particular compact detergents which have, for example, an apparent density of at least 550 g/l, on mixing with water is, however, still in need of improvement.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a detergent additive which results in an increase in the rate of dissolving of particulate detergents in water.